space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Drones
DRONES – Probes and Robots Drones are high tech, mechanical automatons. They come in two varieties: Robots and Probes. Robots are self aware, computer intelligences that are given form and used as mechanical servants. While Probes are built the same way as Robots they lack the computer brains. Instead they are controlled remotely by a pilot. Drones come in the same size ranges as creatures (Small, Medium and Large) with the smallest being about the size of a house cat and the largest roughly the size of a horse. The level of the Drone determines how effective and powerful it can be, as well as how much it costs and the level of Skill required to pilot it. All drones have some basic systems installed when they are created. Theses include: Hard port computer interface – used for diagnostics and installing programs. Basic Video optics – can see roughly the same as a human. Basic Audio inputs – can hear roughly equal to a human. Basic Probe Telemetry - not present in Robots. Personal DC equal to 1 (plus any applicable bonuses from high endurance). Vulnerable to Shock Damage (the Shock value is doubled when applied to Drones and they automatically fail their save). 'Chassis' Drones come in a variety of different shapes. The shape of a Drone and its method of moving about the world are determined by its Chassis. The types of Chassis are listed below: 'Crawlers' – Insect like bodies with multiple, (upto 8), legs *Move1@ level 1,4,7,10 *2AC/level RF1@1,4,7,10 *PS 12, End 30, Agility12 (Probes use pilots Agility +2) *750 chips per level 'Humanoid' – 2 arms, 2 legs, walks upright *Move 1 +1@1,4,7,10 *1AC/level RF1@1,4,7,10 *PS 10, End 20, Agility10 (Probes use pilots Agility) *1000 chips per level *(note: medium humanoid Robots and Probes can wear Armour and Exo-systems as long as they have no external Options) 'Rollers' – Rolls on wheels or treads, fast but not very flexible *Move 1/level cannot move on rough or broken terain (steep stairs, boulders etc) *3 AC/level RF1@1,4,7,10 PS 15, *End 50, Agility 5 (Probes use 1/2 pilots Agility ) *500 chips per level 'Flyers' – floats on a bed of air and rockets to up to high speeds when speed is required *Move (Hover)1@ level 1,4,7,10 or Airspeed 1 @ level 1,4,7,10,13 … *1AC/level RF1@1,4,7,10 *PS 10, End 15, Agility14 (Probes use pilots Agility+4) *1500 chips per level 'Robot AI' All Robot Drones possess limited Artificial Intelligence, and are capable of following clear commands and performing well-defined tasks that are within their abilities. Independent, creative or esoteric thinking is beyond the power of Artificial Intelligence units however. A.I. brains are equivalent to a Computer of the same level, and subject to the same system of rules, (including cost). Robots receive one Action per Round, plus one additional Action per Round for every two additional Computer size levels. A.I. Brain Upgrades beyond level one must be paid for. Skills known by the Robot are limited strictly to those Programs installed. A Skill must be programmed at level one minimum for a Robot to be able to use a given weapon, language, system etc. Robot MS is equal to 5 + 1 per level of their AI Brain. Robot Charm is equal to their AI Brain level. AI Brains cost 1,000 chips per level. AI Programs cost 1,000 chips per level . 'Probe Telemetry' Probes do not have artificial brains, instead they have neural electrical link to their pilot. The signal strength of the link determines how far away a Probe operator can be from the probe and still give it commands. Basic Probe Telemetry has a fairly limited range of 10 hexes per level of the probe. The cost of basic probe telemetry is included in the cost of the chassis. 'Options' The capabilities of a drone are determined in part by what Skills it knows (or its pilot knows) and in part by what it is equipped to do. Pieces of Equipment that are built into a Drone are known as 'Options'. There two types of Drone Options, External Options, that are mounted on the outside of the Drone, and Internal Options, that are housed under the Drone's metal skin. The larger a Drone is the more Options it can house. The number of Options a Drone can house is: *'Small' 10 *'Medium' 15 *'Large' 20 Options that are of a greater level than a drone cannot be installed in that Drone. External options sit on the outside of the Drone and have AC2 per level and RF1per Level . |} Internal options are housed inside the Drone, they have a DC of 1 per Level. Category:Drones